Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)/Misc
Major Battles *Josuke Vs. Joshu Higashikata *Josuke Vs. Ojirou Sasame *Josuke Vs. Daiya Higashikata *Josuke & Paisley Park Vs. Kyo Nijimura *Josuke Vs. The population of Shakedown Road *Josuke & Norisuke Higashikata IV Vs. Yotsuyu Yagiyama *Josuke Vs. Jobin Higashikata *Josuke & Karera Sakunami Vs. A. Phex Brothers Relationships Josuke's first contact is with Yasuho Hirose, his discoverer. He lives in the Higashikata family household after tentative adoption by Norisuke Higashikata IV. Love Interest * Yasuho Hirose: Josuke holds Yasuho in special regard, as the first person he has ever met or known. Yasuho's casually considerate nature with Josuke in the first instance is to have naturally built with his trust. Yasuho in return is able to appreciate his innocence and empathize with his sadness over having no family. They are the only certain allies in the story so far, and they hold romantic feelings for one another. The proof of their romantic progression can be seen during the Love Love Deluxe arc where, after meeting up, the two begin holding hands and look like they are on a date. Yasuho helps him gather information on his identity and Josuke in turn protects her, becoming enraged when someone tries to harm her in any way. She is the only person Josuke whole-heartedly trusts. Adopted Family Josuke was adopted into the Higashikata household, thus bearing their family name. At first suspicious of them as a whole, their quirky demeanor and subsequent reveals about their motives made him open up toward them, and Josuke wishes to honor the family's kindness, making efforts not to antagonize them, at least openly. * Norisuke Higashikata IV: Mutually suspicious; Josuke's natural curiosity as to his origins and Norisuke's intentions carries him beyond the boundaries set for him by the Higashikata patriarch as condition to his residence at the family home, which Norisuke appears to have offered under ulterior motives. He reveals that he knows Josuke has some link to Yoshikage Kira who had information on how to cure the family and for that reason adopted Josuke in hopes of acquiring that information. Norisuke later reveals himself as an ally, and the two hold a mutual trust for one another. Norisuke still places his family above all else, but seems to have grown to care for Josuke as family and even a possible surrogate son (one main example being when Damo tortures Norisuke to get information about Josefumi and Kira from him. While he knows Josuke is somehow involved, he does not rat on him until Damo threatens to kill his family. Even during this, Norisuke breaks down crying and sincerely apologizes to Josuke for not being able to protect him, showing the depth of his care). * Daiya Higashikata: After engaging Josuke with her Stand, Daiya expresses arousal for him, which Josuke acknowledges to an extent while in a state of diminished responsibility. Upon her defeat, he extends his friendship in recognition of the personal virtues she expressed during their engagement, with Daiya pledging a degree of assistance in his inquiries. Daiya is constantly clinging to Josuke and he partially returns her affection, at the very least considering her a friend and watching out for her well-being. * Joshu Higashikata: Emotionally immature and unstable, Joshu perceives the sight of the newly-conscious Josuke lying nude on the ground next to Yasuho as an insult, becoming enraged and attacking Josuke with lethal force before he is subdued. Joshu retains a powerful sense of insult at Josuke's interruption in his relationship with Yasuho and his family. Paired by Norisuke while travelling to school together, Josuke exerts an arms-length reception of Joshu, who persistently curses and discriminates against him. * Jobin Higashikata: Although they seem to have a cordial relationship, Josuke and Jobin are technically enemies and recognize each others as threats. Josuke was first interested in Jobin because of his mysterious relationship with the Locacaca. He prepared to fight him, but settled for tricking him into revealing himself in several gambles about beetle fights. During these gamble, Josuke faked a more friendly and smug demeanor, ultimately leading Jobin to suspect foul play. * Tsurugi Higashikata: Tsurugi initially tried to kill Josuke because Yotsuga promised him a cure for his rock disease if he helped him. Despite this, Josuke doesn't seem to wish harm on Tsurugi partially understanding Tsurugi's fear of his disease. He has manipulated information on Tsurugi's father Jobin out of Tsurugi by urgency and mentioning his father hiding secrets that could cure him. Josuke is willing to use Tsurugi but seems to still care for his safety as he was worried when he was attacked by Aisho Dainenjiyama and went to him to make sure he was ok, showing the two are at least on amiable terms. * Hato Higashikata: The two initially do not have much interaction, especially since Josuke is mainly focused on finding more about his past. Despite this, the two seem to get along fine as she was worried when Josuke was trying to use a razor and told Joshu to teach him how to use it properly. When Damo is attacking the family, Hato initially can't believe it and when he attacks both her and Josuke, Josuke uses his bubbles to protect her, implying he cares for her as a friend. The two even worked well together fighting and defeating Damo. Allies * Rai Mamezuku: An ally due to his connection with Norisuke along with being the plant appraiser that could tell where the branch of the Locacaca fruit tree is, he becomes Josuke's ally when enemies begin to try to capture him due to his abilities and seeks Josuke's protection. While the two are not on friendly terms, they get along well enough. Past Affiliations * Karera Sakunami: Josuke initially didn't recognize Karera at first, however she insisted that she knew him before. Karera refers to him by the mysterious name "Setchan" and leaves before Josuke can obtain more information on his identity. Obtaining her name using Soft & Wet, Josuke lies to her about Yasuho in a failed attempt to retrieve more information. After showing Josuke an old picture on her cellphone of her, Kira and a mysterious other boy she reveals that Josuke's identity is that of Josefumi Kujo - the other boy in the photo. Rebuked by her manners and her willingness to let go of her past, he comments that they will never get along. * Josefumi Kujo: Perhaps the most mysterious link to Josuke's past; from Karera's account, Josuke was originally Josefumi and apparently knew Kira at some point before losing his memories. The trio seemed to be friends before Josefumi and Kira were fused together to create the current Protagonist. Josuke seems to take after Josefumi in appearance, intelligence, and stand abilities, along with a similar feeling of loneliness as Josuke wonders why no one came to visit him in the hospital and feels alone since he has no memories and doesn't know anyone while Josefumi always felt he was ignored and abandoned all his life. Josefumi is revealed to serve as his body. * Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion): The other half of Josuke's identity. He and Yasuho went to his apartment to find clues on Josuke's identity but initially found nothing as Sasame confirmed he was not Kira. The two also found his body buried. Despite seeming to have hit a road bump, Kyo later confirms Josuke is a combination of Kira and another person (later revealed to be Josefumi). Josuke seems to get his trademark outfit and part of his stand abilities from Kira, along with possibly some of his personality traits such as his shrewd manipulative intelligent mind, his drive to succeed in his goals, and loyalty to friends and family. It is later revealed he serves as the mental inhabitant of Josuke. * Kyo Nijimura: Initially he did not interact with her. However, when she learned he was trying to investigate Holy and her connection to Yoshikage Kira, Kyo intervened using her stand Born this Way and nearly killing him in the process. When he defeated her with help from Paisley Park, she confessed she was Kira's sister and was only working for the Higashikatas (whom she hated) to investigate what happened to her brother and reveals herself as an ally. She has him promise not to see Holy Joestar-Kira which he agrees to, upon seeing her break down and cry and not wanting to hurt her or Holy. While she does not assist him again, the two seem to be on better terms. * Holy Joestar-Kira: When he discovered she was Kira's mother, he tried to investigate her but was stopped by Kyo who had him promise not to bother her. Despite this, upon hearing about her condition from Yasuho he felt partially sorry for her and realizes she did not come to pick up her son because of her dementia. He also learns of her connection to the Higashikatas, making him more suspicious of them. When he later visited her, Josuke soon found out that her condition worsened, as she ate some of her fingers before the hospital had to restrain her. Recognizing her as his mother, even after the fusion, he promises the hospital that the their fees will be paid to continue her treatment, indicating his acceptance of two different identities. Enemies * Ojiro Sasame: Ojiro was struck with misfortune from both of Josuke's former identities, particularly with Kira who had supposedly convinced him to eat his own fingers while drunk. Ojiro would later attack Josuke, thinking he was Kira and would later be taken out. * Yotsuyu Yagiyama: As a member of the Locacaca Fruit, Yotsuyu was an enemy of Josuke's and both of his former identities. After a confrontation, Yotsuyu ended up being unintentionally killed by Josuke, due to his Rock Human biology. * Tamaki Damo: Damo, was originally unaware of Josuke's identity and presumed him to be a freeloader at the Higashikata household. Upon discovering Josuke's past, Damo saw him as an enemy but also a miraculous new potential for the Locacaca. Josuke treated Damo as a dangerous enemy and made sure to kill him. * Dolomite: Dolomite is an assassin hired Jobin to kill Josuke. Using his Stand powers, Dolomite infects several people, before possessing Josuke himself. Dolomite attempted to make Josuke drown himself before being stopped by Yasuho. Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Josuke makes his debut in the PS3 game, as the only Part 8 playable character. He was confirmed for the game alongside the first DLC character, Yoshikage Kira. Josuke's appearance in the game was a surprise for fans, as Part 8 was still fairly recent and only 3 volumes into its story. As a result most of his moves, animations, taunts and such are based on those three volumes, along with a few liberties, making a couple of his animations somewhat limited or even awkward. Story Mode With the absence of a major antagonist and main plot at the time, Part 8'''s Story Mode consists of Josuke facing all the previous JoJo protagonists (starting with Jonathan all the way to himself) with no logical reason. They all appear from the Wall Eyes like Josuke and see him as an enemy, sinking back into the ground when defeated. Baoh also appears as the last Extra Story fight with Josuke, with their battle named "Baoh the Visitor". After defeating them all, Josuke proceeds to search for Yasuho Hirose before the "''To Be Continued" arrow appears, putting in motion the story of JoJolion. Gameplay As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Josuke can turn Soft & Wet on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - I've taken your friction: Soft & Wet takes the friction from the opponent's feet, making them slip and fall as Josuke knees them in the face when they come down. While Soft & Wet is off: * Quit screwing around!: Josuke stomps. This skill can hit a downed opponent, and all of Josuke's moves can be performed instantly following it. (Comboable) * So slippery!: Josuke removes his own friction as he spins around on the floor, hitting the opponent multiple times before getting back up. This move is a low attack and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. Before Josuke gets back up, a follow-up move can be used. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Zero Friction: Josuke stops spinning to slide forward and unleash a double kick that knocks the opponent off their feet. This move is a low attack and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Let me take that from you.: Josuke throws out bubbles which slowly float forward as projectiles before popping. (Comboable) * Don't mess with me!: Josuke slides forward in a crouch to deliver a potent punch to the opponent's lower body, leaving them crumpling. (Comboable) * How to use the bubbles: Josuke surrounds himself with bubbles as he shaves. The bubbles act as a trap and obstacle, damaging the opponent if they come in contact, though easily popped by most other projectiles. (Comboable) While Soft & Wet is on: * Don't get any ideas!: Josuke and Soft & Wet leap forward and fly through the air as S&W rapidly punches (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). S&W finishes by grabbing the opponent and throwing them behind. * The hell is your problem?!: Josuke jumps backward into a crouch as Soft & Wet advances forward while punching. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. A Stand Rush skill that Josuke can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I gotta win this!: Soft & Wet delivers a powerful roundhouse kick that sends the opponent into the stage wall. A Stand Rush skill that Josuke can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Josuke's HHA, "I can steal your eyesight.", has him send out a fast-moving bubble created by Soft & Wet. If it hits the opponent, the camera shifts to the opponent's point of view as the bubble floats up to their eyes and pops, stealing their vision and leaving them crumpling (recreating Josuke's self-defense against Joshu in the first chapter of Part 8''). Since the HHA results in a soft knockdown (assuming the opponent is on the ground when hit), Josuke can follow up on it if quick enough, either with a second HHA (resulting in a hard knockdown), or even his GHA, marking it the only HHA in the game that doesn't end a combo on success. Josuke's GHA, simply named "'Soft & Wet'", has him pull out a homing bubble from his Joestar Birthmark and fling it. If it hits the opponent, their body's friction is taken, making them slip to the ground and be left vulnerable. As Josuke calmly and confidently explains what happened to them, Soft & Wet delivers an uppercut that knocks them into the air, before unleashing upward barrage of punches, finishing with a powerful delayed hook that sends the opponent spinning out. Costumes Josuke has an alternate costume based on the attire from the first image of him ever released (the one used to confirm and promote ''Part 8 in Ultra Jump). His main color scheme is based on the same image, while his alternate color, which is white,'' appears to reference ''Part 8's Yoshikage Kira, as when Soft & Wet is activated, it is pink in coloration similar to that traditionally given to Killer Queen. Localization For the western version of the game, Josuke was named "Josuke Higashikata 8" to avoid confusion with Part 4's Josuke Higashikata, who was named "Josuke Higashikata 4". Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Josuke, once again named "Josuke Higashikata 8" to avoid confusion with Part 4's Josuke, was confirmed for the game alongside Joshu, Narciso Anasui and Enrico Pucci with C-Moon/Made In Heaven. Due to Part 8's continuation, Josuke's abilities have been updated and expanded upon since All Star Battle: He now employs new attacks that were originally used against Yotsuyu Yagiyama in battle. As a Stand User, Josuke is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. *'Style Action - I can steal your vision.': Josuke sends out a single bubble forward, capable of stealing his opponents' vision. If it connects, opponents will be Blinded. While Blinded, they cannot lock-on or use certain skills, and their guards become easier to break; Blinded opponents will also have the color of their screen convert to a deep, blurry blue. This style of view is similar to N'Doul's visualized sonar ability seen in the TV anime. Characters that are already blind are immune to the effects of the bubble and will simply take damage: Wamuu while his "Now I will shut out the light, and with this horn see only the wind!" skill is active and N'Doul. *'Checkmate!': Soft & Wet delivers a barrage of 10 punches aimed towards the ground. If an opponent is hit, S&W then delivers another punch that creates a large bubble to immobilize and slowly carry them into the air. In this state, they are completely vulnerable to follow-up attacks, but will be set free upon taking any damage. Quickly moving the movement stick around can shorten the time bound. The skill can also hit downed opponents, but S&W will not create the bubble. *'The hell is your problem?!': Josuke Backsteps into a crouch as Soft & Wet advances forward before delivering 6 punches, the final strike sending opponents flying. Josuke gains super armor from activation until he lands from the Backstep. *'Let me take that from you.': Josuke sends out a small group of homing bubbles that slowly float towards opponents and rapidly deal 5 hits upon connecting. The bubbles will persist for a very long period of time, covering a considerable distance before popping. Josuke may have up to 2 active at a given time. *'I'll suck all the moisture out of you...!': Soft & Wet creates a dense cluster of bubbles that remain in place as a trap. The bubbles will deal 6 hits to opponents and deplete their stamina gauge. *'EX - The hell is your problem?!': Josuke gains invincibility instead of super armor, can Sidestep to cancel the skill at any time, and can also act out of the move faster. Soft & Wet will move a slight distance further, deliver 5 more punches, and its final strike sends opponents spinning a long distance away. *'EX - I'll suck all the moisture out of you...!': The skill activates quicker, Josuke is invincible until the bubbles are formed, and the bubbles deal 4 more hits. JoJolities *'"Soft and wet."': Josuke must land his Style Action. (200 Points) *'Geez... Can't you do anything?': Josuke must connect "I'll suck all the moisture out of you...!" 3 times. (200 Points) *'I brought you here just so I could push you off the edge.': Josuke must connect "Checkmate!" 3 times. (300 Points) *'Now, tell me! Who am I?!': Josuke must connect a Dual Heat Attack. (500 Points) *'The winner is...me! By a mile!': Josuke must win the battle within 50 counts of the battle timer. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - "Soft & wet."': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. *'With Joshu - We're friends, right?': Josuke and Joshu discuss their "friendship" status as Soft & Wet delivers a punch that downs the opponent. Joshu and Nut King Call hastily move in to finish them off, but fails to notice a bubble by Soft & Wet that steals the ground's friction, making him slip and spin out of control. Accelerating to high-speeds, Joshu is only stopped when he inevitably crashes into the downed opponent as Josuke humorously looks on. Tournament He is paired with Narciso Anasui in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They were eliminated in the first round by Part 4 ''Jotaro Kujo and Diego Brando from Another Universe. Trivia *When he is given the name "Josuke Higashikata", his name is written in a different kanji (定助 instead of 仗助) than that of the ''Part 4 protagonist's (of note is that this name is pronounced the same as Norisuke IV's birth name). **Coincidentally, Norisuke's mother is also called Tomoko, leading many to suspect that Norisuke IV's is actually the Part 8 counterpart to Josuke. *The brand of his hat is "SBR" (a reference to the Steel Ball Run race). *Josuke was originally going to have the Stand ability to attach screws to something, but Araki changed his mind and gave that to Joshu.JOJOVELLER Mini - Stand Comments *Foreign fans often refer to him as Jo2uke, Jo8uke, or Gappy (in reference to the distinct gap in his teeth) to avoid confusion with the other Josuke. References Category:Trivia